


Sketch

by alacarton



Series: A Fine Art [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacarton/pseuds/alacarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he wished he could go back to the start, and sketch them a perfect beginning. </p><p>|TIVA| Sequel to 'Trace'|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am going to be updating this as soon as possible.
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous work, 'Trace', posted here & FF under the same pen name.
> 
> This continues about 6 months after Tony's departure from DC.

“ _Happy birthday_! ”

 

Ziva laughed as McGee and Bishop popped up from behind her desk, a desk covered in balloons, presents and even a boxed cake.

“ Ah, you did not have to go to such effort! Thank you!”

“ Of course we did!” Ellie grinned, sliding out from behind her desk, and hugging her tightly. Ziva returned it, slipping her bag from her shoulder, beaming as she did.  
  
“ This is very beautiful, thank you! And all these gifts, you should not have… They are lovely!” She admired them, peeking into each bag, Tim grinning.

“ Well, it isn’t every day that it’s your birthday, is it!”

They were interrupted by the arrival of one of the receptionists from the bottom floor, holding a large bouquet of flowers in her arms, already in a vase, and practically filling the woman’s arms.

“ Special Agent David?” The woman squeaked, peaking around the side of the bouquet, “These came for you.” Ziva chuckled, taking them with a thank you, inhaling them with a sigh, glancing at the card on them, before looking back at the woman. 

“ Thank you, Michelle. They are very beautiful. ” She gently placed them on her desk, taking care to gently separate them, smiling to herself. Bishop and McGee shared a look, before Tim cleared his throat.  
  
“ Wow…who’re they from?”

“ Oh, no name. Just a simple card.” Ziva did not look away from the bouquet, gently admiring the flowers again, McGee casting an unknowing shrug at Bishop’s stare.

“ It’s a shame Tony couldn’t have been here for it, he’d have loved to come out with us tonight,” Ellis quipped, Ziva rolling her eyes with a chuckle as she finally looked up from the bouquet.

“ Ellie, Tony is in Europe, Spain actually at the moment, most likely busy peasocking around beautiful Spanish women, drinking Martinis and sunning himself. I doubt very much that he’d trade that for a night in a bar here.”

“ It’s peacocking, Ziva.” McGee piped up, Ellie raising an eyebrow, before she spoke again.  
  
“ I’m sure he’d like to have spent your birthday with us.

“ Tony always did love a night in the bar, ” Tim chimed in, Bishop nodding, looking at Ziva curiously as she did not reply, instead peering through her presents again.  
  
“ Do you still talk to him?”

“ Occasionally. He gives me updates about the cases that may have links to Washington, so that we can be aware.” Ziva smiled innocently, admiring the large box of chocolates from Bishop as she fell silent. Ellie pulled a face, looking to Tim, who paused to think, before he spoke again. 

“ Oh, you have to go and see Jimmy, Ziva. He’s caught up in something, and very upset he couldn’t be up here, so you have orders to go down to autopsy to get your present.” Ziva chuckled, nodding gently, straightening up.  
  
“ That sounds like Jimmy. I shall go and visit him now, before work finds me first.” She slid out from behind her desk, humming to herself as she passed by them both, and she had barely disappeared into the lift before McGee and Bishop pounced. Ellie got there first, spinning the card attached between her fingers.

  
“ ‘The world is not enough’. Huh.” She gave McGee a puzzled look, who replied with a look much the same.  
  
“ I mean, it sounds fairly romantic, right? _The world is not enough_ …”

“ You been watching old movies, McGee?” Both agents’ heads snapped up as Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, placing a large coffee on Ziva’s desk, glancing at the empty seat. “ Where’s David?”

“ Down visiting Jimmy, he had presents to give her…”

Gibbs nodded, glancing over the bouquet, using a finger to lift one of the white flowers, before chuckling. “ Paperwhite Zivas.”

McGee blinked, looking confused. “ The flowers, Boss?” Gibbs rolled his eyes, looking back at him, Tim nodding, stammering a reply. “ Of course, the flowers. I… didn’t know you liked flowers, Boss.”

“ I don’t, McGee.”

 “ What do you mean old movies, Gibbs?” Ellie cut in, curious, as Gibbs raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he sat down at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee.

“ The World Is Not Enough. ’S a Bond film.”

Both agents’ eyes lit up at his words, turning to smugly grin at each other.

“ It’s a _Bond_ film!

 

* * *

 

 

It was late, Ziva already tucked up under her covers, make up removed and in her pyjamas, when the soft tone of the video calling programme rang throughout the room. She blinked sleepily, the long night in the bar taking it’s toll, before groaning as she pulled herself from the bed and tiptoed softly across the room, gathering up the laptop, before climbing back into bed. She hit answer as she pulled the covers back around her. Tony’s face appeared, looking more awake than she did, and that famous grin plastered all over his face at the sight of her.  
  
“ Am I interrupting something, Ziva?”

“ My sleep is all.”

“ Oh, well, I can go…” 

“ No… Don’t.” Tony chuckled, shuffling in his own bed, Ziva sighing with a smile. “ Are you working this morning?” 

“ Will be. Start at 9. Got a perp to hunt down, should be a good day. Hoping to get finished in time for a little Thursday martini hour..." He paused, tongue flicking over his lips almost nervously, before speaking again. “ Did you get your present at work?”

“ I did. _The World Is Not Enough_. Very cryptic, Mr Bond.”

“ Well thanksh, shweetheart,” Tony quipped, his best Sean Connery accent coming to surface.

“ I thought that one was Piers Brosnan…”

“ _Pierce_ Brosnan. But very good, Miss David. Someone’s been doing their homework.” Ziva chuckled, shooting his a smug smile as she pulled the laptop closer, watching him. There was silence for a moment before Tony spoke again, grinning good naturedly. “ What’re you thinking about? Looks serious.”

“ You, mostly.”

“ Thinking of me in bed? Tut tut, _Zee-vah_.” She snorted, rolling her eyes with a waggle of her finger.

“ That is not what I meant and you know it.” She faltered slightly, before shrugging, glancing away. “ We went out to the bar for my birthday, even Gibbs came. It was not the same without you, though.”

“ Hey, you’ve had a few birthdays without me-“

“ Not in DC, I have not,” she cut in, looking back at him. Tony watched her for a few moments, before shrugging, pulling his best innocent look.  
  
“ Well, I guess I’ll have to make up for that, won’t I. Did you open your birthday card yet?”

“ No, your instructions on the back said I could only open it on our video call at 1am, which it is now.” 

“ So open it then.”

Ziva chuckled, reaching across to her bedside cabinet and pulling the envelope towards her, sliding a finger up the flap to open it. “ I swear Tony, if there are naked pictures in here, I will shoot….you…” She faltered as she opened the card, a piece of paper falling from it, inhaling sharply as she read it. “ _Rome_ … Tony.” He grinned through the screen at her, raising an eyebrow.

“ Don’t fancy a little Italian holiday, Ziva?” She stared at the ticket, then back at him, chuckling softly.  
  
“ You want me to come to Rome.”

“ Yes, please. Very much so.”

“ Tony, how am I going to-“

“ I’ve already asked Gibbs for the time off for you,” he cut in, eyes almost pleading. “ The others think I’m in Spain, right? Tell ‘em I’m busy, Gibbs’ll help you out. They don’t need to know. Please, Zi…”

She stared at him as he spoke, before glancing back down at the ticket, a small grin coming to her face, as she looked back at the screen. “ Well, I suppose I am not in a position to refuse then, am I? Besides, as you would say, I will travel for good pasta…”

And she swore she had never seen him smile wider.


	2. Italy

Ziva had forgotten the last time she had visited Italy; of course, there was the missed trip with Tony, which had resulted instead in several days in Berlin, something she had not forgotten. This, she supposed, was very different. This had nothing to do with work at all, despite Tony's job calling for the location; this was about  _them_ , and she would have been lying if she had said she did not have butterflies, albeit nervous ones, at that thought.

 _Them._  What exactly was ' _them'_? Things had changed since his departure over 6 months ago; the spoke more than ever, they were more honest with each other than she figured they had ever been, and yet the years of her absence still hung heavily over them both. Caught in the middle of being friends, and being…something more? She could not even use Rule 12 as an excuse for her confusion anymore, either. 

The flight had been quick, with a short stop over in London, before carrying onwards to Rome. It was night when she landed, and the warm summer air felt good against her skin. Collecting her small suitcase, she ducked through the crowd towards the exit, the butterflies reappearing once again. It had been so many months since they had seen each other; in some ways, she felt as though it had been forever, yet in others, he had just left yesterday. She searched through the crowd, scanning quickly, frowning as she laid eyes on everyone but him. The crowd was busy, loved ones reuniting with joyous cries, businessmen weaving between them in their hurry to escape.

" Lost, Miss David?" She spun around, and there he stood. He was tanned, he'd lost weight, but the grin remained unchanged, and she chuckled softly, cocking her head to one side, as she approached him.

" Not at all. Simply looking for the handsome man with the American accent that I am supposed to meet at the car hire…"

Tony smirked, pointing up at the sign for the auto hire, before shrugging. " Two outta three ain't bad. Guess I'll have to do." She reached up with a laugh, abandoning her suitcase, and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her to pull her against him in return. She breathed him in, the familiar smell of simply  _him_  tickling at her nose, and she realised she had never really forgotten it. They stayed that way for a moment, Ziva nuzzling against him before sighing contently, Tony speaking once again, giving her a gentle squeeze." You shrinking, Zi?"

She pulled away with a mock scowl as he patted her head, swatting his hand away. " No, it is simply your head getting bigger, Tony, that is making you tallera."

" Ah…can't argue with that one, I suppose. Come on, your chariot awaits,  _signorina_."

"  _Molto bene,_ Signor DiNozzo."

" Hey, this is my ancestral home land, after all. We DiNozzos are exceptional speakers of Italian…"

Ziva rolled her eyes as he took her case, and he followed him through the doors, sighing contently as she gazed around. " It has been many years since I have been in Rome."

" Yeah? Well, I got plenty to show you, if you want to. Make up for that trip we never did get to take."

" Are you still bitter about that, Tony?"

" What, are you kidding me?" He gestured with his hand in frustration, pulling a face. " I had it all planned out too. The slow motion gun shot, the car chase, the end scene with the beautiful woman at the beach- hey!"

She elbowed him, earning her a chuckle, as they stopped at a car, Ziva raising an eyebrow as Tony opened it. He raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to take a seat. " I never said we were staying  _in_  Rome, Miss David."

" Oh really?"

" Mhm. I remembered your little comment about being overworked and needing a vacation." He slipped into the driver's seat, Ziva buckling her seatbelt before looking at him as he continued. " Made some friends in a lovely little town a few miles south, who suggested a very peaceful villa, complete with pool and an olive tree for fresh martinis. Good restaurants nearby, peaceful setting, not too far from Rome to do a little sightseeing..."

Ziva chuckled softly, sinking back into her seat as they pulled away from the airport, Tony's eyes on the road ahead. " That sounds lovely, an excellent choice…" She hesitated slightly, before patting his hand that rested on the gearstick, a smile gracing her face. "DC has not been the same, especially without our movie nights. I have missed you. " His eyes did not leave the road, but he smirked, curling his fingers around hers.

" Missed you too, Zi."

 

* * *

 

" So he's doing okay then?"

Gibbs glanced up from his sanding, Ziva crosslegged on the stool opposite him, nodding softly.

" Still the same. Perhaps a little more mature, if you can believe that." Gibbs chuckled, before shrugging with a sigh.

" Had to grow up at some time."

" I suppose he did. Still, he raced around the Italian countryside, acted like an excitable child with someone dressed as a Roman at the Colosseum, and bought a lilo for the pool…perhaps not so mature after all." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, Ziva giggling slightly at his face. " The lilo was funny. It was a crocodile."

" S'long as you had a good time, Ziver."

" I did. It was good to see him." She paused, chewing the corner of her lip as she looked at him. " I had not realised I had missed him as much, Gibbs. It is not the same." She smiled almost sadly, before shrugging. " It is different, in person, seeing him." Gibbs nodded, picking up his bourbon and taking a sip, eyes on her.

" You two get a chance to talk?"

Ziva faltered, Gibbs sensing her hesitation, before putting his glass down, picking up the sandpaper again and smoothly returning to his pattern. " Take it that's a no then."

" We talked plenty…" Gibbs' stare made her sigh, a guilty look appearing on her face. " Just perhaps not about things we should have." It was an admission, and she glanced away from him, fiddling with her fingers, before she carried on. " It was hard, seeing him again like that. Not as co-workers but…as friends. We have a friendship to repair, Gibbs, we have a lot of catching up to do."

" Ain't gonna happen if you don't speak." Ziva smiled almost coyly, tapping a finger against the stool.

" That is very hypocritical advice, ah?" Gibbs glanced up, raising an eyebrow in response, Ziva sighing once again. " Okay, perhaps you have a point. We will speak, when the time is right I suppose."

" You still speak to him every week?" She nodded, smiling gently.

" 5pm, every Sunday, he calls. He also texts me sometimes, pictures mostly…" Ziva laughed, a memory floating through her head as she spoke. " Usually something  _hilarious_  he has found, another naked statue in Greeze…or a landscape I would like… He met up with Stan Burley in Naples too…" She fell silent, waiting for a moment, before speaking once more. " He…he has asked me to meet him in London, in 6 weeks time. Says he will buy me a ticket if I promise to save him from the lonely task of drinking in a pub by himself." Gibbs straightened up, cleaning his hands on a rag, before picking up his glass once more.

" So you need the time off?"

Ziva shook her head, shrugging lightly.

" I had not decided I was going yet…I told him I would think about it." Gibbs stared at her wordlessly, Ziva huffing indignantly in response, a slight blush finding her cheeks. " I will at least make him think I am considering it. At least a week before I say yes." The older man laughed gently, moving around the table to stand next to her, Ziva giving him an almost shy smile. " He cannot think that I will jump when he asks me to, not all the time…"

" So long as you are happy, Ziver."

" Now you truly sound like a father, Gibbs." He shrugged, offering her a smirk, before tapping her head wordlessly, Ziva laughing once again.


	3. London

Six weeks had seemed like a big ask when she had left Rome, yet she found the days passed quickly once she had returned to work. Nobody had questioned her story about meeting an old Israeli friend for a short holiday, and the various pictures had gone down well. Topped off by a well timed message from Tony regarding Rota's latest scuttlebutt to throw any potential lurkers off the scent, it was as smooth as it could have possible been.

Tony had been in a perpetually good mood since she had left, yet never failed to mention that he missed her in their weekly calls. It had firmly become the highlight of her week, and Tony had even gone as far as setting up the laptop to screen a movie for her to watch with him, albeit long distance. Ziva had laughed when he had presented her with it, but it was a comfort; she had not lied when she said she had missed their movie nights.

Six weeks passed, and the trip to London rapidly approached. She began to mention it two weeks before; a trip to see Schmiel, who was at a conference in London, and she had planned to see him. This, she bargained, was not an entire lie. Schmiel was indeed at a conference in London; she had just neglected to mention that she would be staying with Tony during her time, and that he had spent the last month planning this trip down to every detail. He had ran her through their 4 days in the British capital, including tickets to Schmiel's lecture on middle eastern history.

Yet, she still found herself almost tripping up, almost mentioning his name, almost admitting to everyone including herself that this trip was much more than an itinerary and fancy dinners. Gibbs knew, of course, but she could not yet bring herself to tell McGee, Abby, Bishop, Palmer, even Ducky. To admit to them that she was flying to see him, that she was staying with him, would be to admit to herself that she was missing him, more than her stubborn self would allow, and that the goal of repairing their friendship was anything but the end goal, and more of a midway point. All of this was the stuff of her thoughts at two in the morning, when sleep would elude her once again, and she would find herself checking the time difference, before calling him, usually sharing a late night cup of tea and biscuit to his breakfast.

" You look pensive. What's on your mind?" Tony sipped on his coffee, watching her, as Ziva focused back at the screen, chuckling lightly.

" Ah, I have had a busy week, that is all. I am looking forward to a break from it all."

" Well, I'm looking forward to a break too. Looking forward to seeing you more, though." Ziva waggled a finger at him through the screen, Tony grinning back at her, before tucking back into his bagel. She was quiet, taking a sip of her tea, before voicing her mind quietly.

" Tony, after your assignment in with the European team is finished… do you plan on returning to DC?"

Tony glanced up at her, chewing slowly, before swallowing and shrugging. " Hadn't really put much thought into it yet? Why?"

" It was just a thought I had… About what will happen. My year finishes, your finishes…"

" Well, you have a whole host of options after that. You still have your passport, you are free to do whatever you want."

" And you, Tony?" she enquired, watching him over the brow of her cup. " What will you do?" He cocked his head, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

" I feel this is a loaded question, Miss David. What would you like me to do?"

_Come home_ , her heart screamed.

" Whatever makes you happy, Tony. That is what I wish for you to do."

" That's why you're coming to see me, right?" He grinned at her, taking another mouthful of coffee as she chuckled lightly, a coy smile appearing on her face.

" Because I make you happy?"

" You're damn right you do."

* * *

" I have told my Ziva it had been far too long since we had last dined together. So many years since my visit to DC!"

" Indeed it has, from when you got to meet the better Anthony Dinozzo."

After a day of talks, including Schmiel's specialist talk on the ruins of Palmyra, a drop of sightseeing and plenty of talking, the three of them sat around a dining table together, a second bottle of wine being uncorked as they spoke. Schmiel had been delighted to see them both,

" It seems like another lifetime ago!" Ziva smiled, sipping on her wine, before settling back in her chair, sighing contently. " That meal was delicious, an excellent recommendation, Schmiel."

" Ah, this is an old favourite of mine. Many years ago, myself and and several of the professors from various institutions here in the UK, and from other European counterparts, would meet up here for a wonderful dinner and more than a few drinks." The group chuckled, Ziva carefully standing up, tossing a smile to them both.

" I must excuse myself for the little girls' room. Play nicely while I am away." She waggled a finger at Tony, who rolled his eyes, before he sat back and watched her go, Schmiel humming to himself happily.

" Doesn't she look beautiful? I mean, my Ziva has always been beautiful, but recently, there has been a light in her eyes that I have not seen in many years. Probably since the death of her father." Tony looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

" You think so?"

" You do not think she is beautiful?"

" No, no, I didn't mean that." He took a sip of his wine, before licking his lips almost nervously. " 'Course she's beautiful. I meant…the thing about the light."

" Ah…yes, I think she is happy. More content, with herself and the world. More at peace with her place in it." Schmiel paused, before grinning at the younger man. " I do not think her trips to see you are excluded from having that effect either."

" She told you about those?" Tony shuffled almost uncomfortably, despite Schmiel's warm smile.

" My Ziva and I speak often. Her time in Israel was hard on her. It is difficult to try to sever the ties with those we love. I think these few months have been most healing for her. You are particularly precious to her, after all." He looked to Tony with a knowing eye, the American shrugging softly, glancing away as he took another sip of wine.

" Yeah, well, she's pretty precious to me too, Schmiel. And to you, of course."

Schmiel chuckled, lifting a knowing finger and raising it before Tony. " Ahh, but that is different, my dear Tony. To her, I am like a father, a friend in times of need, a reminder of her childhood. You, however…"

" Me?" Tony raised an eyebrow, swallowing the sudden fear the rose in his stomach, replacing it with a grin instead. " What has she been saying about me now? I know, I'm a pain in the ass..." Schmiel simply smiled back, lifting his glass to take a mouthful of wine.

" Love does not need to be told to others, Tony. It can be seen in the eyes, heard in the laughter, felt in the gentle lull of two kindred spirits." He paused, Tony silent, unsure of how to respond. " She has missed you terribly, perhaps far more than she will ever tell you." It was like being hit by a bus; Ziva, discussing  _this_  with Schmiel?

" I...I've missed her too. Leaving her was..."

" Impossibly difficult for you, I must imagine. You do not strike me as the kind of man that would take that order easily. But still, you viewed it as an order." The older man's eyes had not moved from him, and Tony bit back the nervous quiver in his tone, once again replacing it with a grin, one that did not reach his eyes.

" One of only two women to break my heart, but...it was what she wanted."

" I often wonder if my Ziva knew what she wanted, then. After her father's passing, she was a different girl." Schmiel fell silent, sighing into his wine, Tony's mind in overdrive.  _What exactly had she said to Schmiel, and what exactly was that last comment supposed to mean?_ His thought were interrupted as the Israeli spoke again.

" Do you think of the future often, DiNozzo?"

Tony blinked, before shrugging off-handedly. " Sometimes." He paused, chewing the very corner of his lip. " Seem to be doing it a lot more these days."

Schmiel nodded before leaning over to him, an intense look on his face, a hand grasping Tony's arm. " I have often said, as a historian, that we must know our past to know our future. The importance of our past cannot be mistaken. However…" He sat back, eyes still on the younger man. " Sometimes, we must focus on our future, to move away from our past. There is no use in dwelling there, in looking behind, if we do not know the road ahead." Tony was quiet, raising an eyebrow, eye catching Ziva returning, and he cleared his throat, sitting up as she approached.

" Well, I guess I should take your advice more often, Schmiel."

" And what advice is this now, huh?" Ziva chuckled, sitting down, Schmiel smiling coyly.

" Just an old man, putting his old head on young shoulders is all, my Ziva. Come now, you haven't picked your dessert…"

* * *

" He hasn't aged a day, has he? So full of wisdom, and Israeli wit." Ziva gave him a gentle elbow to the ribs as they walked, Tony laughing. " Hey, I say it with love."

" He is a very dear friend to me, and he has  _plenty_  of excellent wisdom and wit, which he could depart on you."

" Impart, my little ninja, and he already has done." Ziva stopped, looking at him, Tony glancing over his shoulder. " What?"

" Just what have you been discussing with my Schmiel?" She followed him once more, grabbing his arm to catch up and linking her arm through it. Tony glanced down, raising an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his features, before taking her hand in his, lifting it to gently kiss the back of her hand.

" Miss David, I would never discuss anything inappropriate with your Schmiel." She laughed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as they continued to walk, weaving through Central London. " We were simply discussing his opinion as a historian."

" His opinion?"

" Mh. He was giving me advice on using the past to form a future. Very deep, very philosophical, you know I'm not good at the kind of stuff." Ziva smiled softly, looking up at him.

" Is that so? Schmiel's advice is not to be ignored, he has spent too many years forming it, you know."

Tony grinned at her, curling his fingers a little tighter. " I never said I was going to ignore him, now did I? I think the good Schmiel do hath a point."

" Do you? And what, Mr DiNozzo, are you going to be doing with that piece of advice?" She raised an eyebrow curious, Tony using his free hand to tap her nose with a smirk.

" I do. But that would be telling. Let's just say I might have to do some of that deep, philosophical after all." Ziva snuggled against his side with a laugh, Tony wrapping his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her hand once again, before he stopped outside a bright looking pub, live music drifting from inside. He nudged her gently, head nodding towards the door. " Want to go in for a drink?" Ziva nodded, untwining herself from him, and pulling him towards the door with a grin.

" I've heard there is good karaoke in Soho…"

" I make no promises, but you haven't heard my rendition of Livin' on a Prayer yet, Zi."


	4. Caught

She had left London happy, content, fulfilled even. Seeing Schmiel had calmed her, as it always did. And seeing Tony…seeing Tony had kicked up all kinds of questions for her. She found herself questioning everything, and suddenly, it had become so much more than missing him. She found herself almost waiting for him to appear from the elevator. For him to be standing at the coffee stand outside the yard, for him to had her hand in his, enjoying the warm weather, to hear him correct her language, or laugh at her joke.

And she could no longer pretend this was about friendship, to herself at least. Leaving him at the airport had been difficult, and she had fought the urge to stay, to demand he returned with her… _to kiss him._ The very thought sent a shiver down her spine, lips tingling at the notion, and the voice in her head chastised her. _You are in love, Ziva. You fell after all._  

Her mind was brought back to the present by the soft _ping_ of the elevator, and she stepped out, glancing around as she stepped into the laboratory.

“ Abby? Are you here?”

The lab door shut behind her as she entered, a loud audible click locking it in place, before Abby pounced from the corner of the room, Ziva raising an eyebrow. “ What on earth…”

“ We are friends, right Ziva?” She stood with her hands folded across her chest, glowering at her.

“ Of course we are!” Ziva stammered, taken aback by the glare she was receiving. “ What on earth, Abby?” Abby waved a hand at the screen, a picture of Ziva on holiday plastered across it, pointing the remote at it.  
  
“ _This,_ Ziva. This is what. ”

“ What about it? It is from my trip to London, Bishop had asked to see my outfit that night.”

“ Oh, it’s not about you. Well, I guess it is. But look a little closer.” Abby glowered at her, furiously stabbing at the remote, the picture zooming in to the bottom half of the picture, the Goth storming forward and pointing at an item in the background, behind Ziva’s foot. “ _Who’s shoe is this?_ ” 

Ziva blinked, looking at the picture, before shrugging, replying quickly. “ Must be Shmiel’s. I cannot imagine who else it would belong to.”

“ Shmiel, huh? And tell me Ziva…” Abby rounded on her again, a glint in her eye. “ Does Shmiel own a _lot_ of Armani shoes? Particularly, does he own a pair of blue Armani suede driving shoes? Because _that_ is exactly what those are.” Ziva stared again at the screening, before looking back at Abby.  
  
“ I suppose he could. Abby, you do not honestly think I know every item of Shmiel’s wardrobe…”

“ Well, I don’t think you would know these anyway, because I don’t think they belong to Shmiel. See, in the last picture, with you in the same outfit, he is wearing a black pair of loafers. Not the blue Armani suede driving shoes.” Ziva raised an eyebrow, looking incredulously at her, Abby glaring back. “ Do you know who I think really owns a pair of blue Armani suede driving shoes?”

“ Abby, really, this is-“

“ _Very Special Agent_ Anthony DiNozzo would own a pair, wouldn’t he, Ziva?” She placed her hands on her hip, chest puffing out as she finished, staring down at Ziva, who looked at her with her best surprised face.  
  
“ Tony, I am sure, has many pairs of Armani shoes.” Abby groaned, folding her arms.  
  
“ I also tried calling Tony’s cell while you were gone. It has a British dialling tone, meaning he is using a cell service in the UK. Are you telling me you just so happened to be in the same country, and didn’t meet up?”  Ziva closed her eyes, before sighing defeatedly, Abby triumphantly pointing a finger.  
  
“ I _knew_ it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You’ve been going to see Tony!”

“ Abby… yes, alright, he invited me to visit him in London.”

“ And Italy?” Abby’s eyes flashed, and she could not tell whether it was anger or glee. “ You went to see him in Rome, didn’t you?”  Ziva sighed once more, leaning against the console and looking away.

“ Yes, and in Italy.”

“ So you’ve stayed with him _twice_.”

“ Yes, I have.”  
  
“ And you lied to us because…?” She gestured with her hands, Ziva straightening up.  
  
“ It was not for any reason of malice” She licked her lips, looking at the other woman. “Abby, Tony and I…we are trying to repair our relationship. Our friendship. It is more difficult over long distance, and it is something we both are working hard at. What happened between Tony and I…is not something everyone needs to be drawn into.”

“ So let me get this straight…” Abby raised her hands, taking a breath. “ You flew off and stayed with him in Rome, and then flew back again to London to see him, stayed together, and this is just about friendship?” Ziva raised an eyebrow, Abby scoffing. “Well, that isn’t a yes.” There was another pause, before a knowing grin appeared on her face. “ So who took the sofa?” Ziva laughed at the question, shaking her head.  
  
“ That brings back memories…” She hesisted, before answering, the slightest smirk finding her lips. “ Nobody did. We shared the bed.” Abby’s face changed, eyes widening, glint returning once more. 

 

“ You _shared_ _the bed_ …”

“ And nothing more than that.” Ziva raised a hand, warning her off as Abby grinned teasingly.  
  
“ Ziva David, have you been sneaking off to Europe to get a little DiNozzo _action_?”

“ I have not, and if you tell anybody that, I will shoot you, Abby Scuito.” The goth laughed, Ziva sighing, before folding her arms. “ There was no _action_ of that kind, regardless of what you think.”  
  
“ Are you disappointed by that because you sound it?”

“ Right, I am leaving now.” Abby laughed, catching Ziva by her arm, grinning broadly. 

“ Okay, okay, no more teasing. You didn’t sleep with him. Yet.” Ziva opened her mouth to protest, Abby continuing quickly. “ So when are you seeing him next then?” Ziva gave her a playful glare, before shrugging.  
  
“ I am not entirely sure. He is trying to get a little time off when he is in Rota in a few weeks, but we shall see. It is difficult, trying to juggle both of our jobs, and the inevitable hundreds of miles between us.” Abby nodded, sighing as she looked at Ziva, before pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
“ I’m so glad you guys are doing this. The last few years have been completely ridiculous, and I am happy if you guys are happy, even if you both did lie to me, and fly off on romantic rendevous without so much as a postcard, and share a bed without telling me…”

Ziva laughed, patting Abby on the back as she pulled away. “ Friendship, Abby. That is what we are working on.”

The goth rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow with a knowing smirk. “ Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Ziva. Just warn me when the wedding is so I can buy a new dog collar.” Ziva rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and heading out of the lab, pausing by the door to look back.  
  
“ This is our secret, Abby.” Abby pouted at her words, whining softly.  
  
“ But McGee will need to know so he can take his share of babysitting duties when Tony Jr arrives…” Ziva pulled a face, waving a finger at her.  
  
“ Abby. _Secret._ ”

 

“ Oh, alright.” The goth huffed, turning back to her computer, waiting until the elevator doors had closed, before grinning. “ Hear that, Major MasSpec? We’ve got a very important secret to keep…”

 

* * *

 

“ Trust Abby to investigate that one.”  
  
“ She is clever, Tony. I suppose we underestimated her.” Tony huffed slightly, chewing over his granola with a frown. Ziva chuckled gently, sipping from the cup in her hands. “ She is good at keeping secrets, and she means well.” She paused, before giving him a coy smile. “ She asked who took the sofa…” Tony nearly choked on his breakfast, wiping with mouth before smirking.

“ I take it you told her it was you? My bad back and all…”

“ Actually…” she hesitated again, before shrugging lightly. “ I told her we shared the bed.” Tony raised an eyebrow at her admission, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“ Oh… well, _share_ is a subjective term. You _hog_ the bed, the covers, the pillows…” Ziva stuck out her tongue at him, earning a chuckle in response. “ And then you give it all up to come and glue yourself to my chest.”

  
“ I was cold, was all…” She pouted, before taking another sip of her tea, Tony’s grin softening.

“ Well, you looked comfortable enough.”

“ I always do.” 

Tony chuckled again, before they both fell silent, his eyes glancing up at her. Even at the end of a long day, her hair loose about her shoulders, pyjama-clad, she was beautiful. She looked at peace, he thought, sat with her duvet around her, tea in hand. He watched her for a moment, Ziva catching his eye. 

“ What?”

“ Nothing.”

“ You are staring, Tony.”

“ Just considering how wonderfully gorgeous you look tonight, Miss David.” Ziva felt the start of a blush on her cheeks, and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
“ Have you been drinking?”

“ Not at 7am in the morning, I haven’t. Just telling the truth.” He smiled at her, a genuine, soft smile, and she couldn’t help but return it, butterflies twisting in her stomach. “ So, Miss David…” he continued, drumming his fingers on the table. “ Are you coming to see me in Rota?”

“ Well, I will have to ask for a few days leave… what if you do not have the time off?”

“ You can still come, you know. There’s plenty to do, lots for you to explore during the day… you’d have me all to yourself at night, anyway.” She rolled her eyes at his grin, a chuckle slipping from her lips.   
  
“ Is that so? Well, what dates will I look at?”

“ I’ll book them for you,” he jumped in, pulling his phone towards him as he did, “ since you are doing me the favour of flying all this way.”

“ Tony, you do not have to do that.”

“ Yes, I do." He paused, before looking back to her. " I need to see you, Zi.” She felt her breath hitch, biting back the surprising urge to cry at his words, before nodding. 

“ I am missing you too, Tony, missing my partner.”

“ Careful now, my ninja. Those are words that could be easily misconstrued.” She giggled lightly, grinning at him over the brim of her cup, before blinking innocently. 

“ Could they?”

 


	5. Rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the reason I put a T rating on this story. Read at your own peril!

“ You should _not_ have convinced me to order another litre of that sangria, _Zee-vah,_ ” Tony laughed, stumbling through the apartment door, Ziva giggling under his arm, slipping from him to lightly kick her heels off, leaning down into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. Her fourth, and final, night in Rota, and Tony had insisted they visit his favourite restaurant (and she could not disagree, the paella had been fantastic). A bottle of wine, a lot of paella, and several jugs of sangria later, they had called it a night and headed back to the apartment.  
  
“ Oh, do not act as though you did not enjoy it, Tony.” She took a sip of the water, almost spilling it when he nudged her playfully as he passed her, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging off his shoes, before falling onto the bed with a content sigh, stretching out. 

“ I never said that… what’s not to enjoy about _champagne_ sangria? ‘Course it’s the fruit you have to watch out for, you eat that and it hits ‘ya.”

“ That will be what happened to you then, yes?” He shot her a grin, gesturing for her to join him, and her gently laugh bounced around the room as she sauntered over to him, setting the water down and waggling a finger. “ You are such a floofball.”

“ _Goofball_ , my ninja, but close enough. I don’t think you can say much yourself, Miss David, you were stumbling over those heels on the way back.” He reached up, gently pulling her by the waist onto the bed, receiving a playful smack to the chest in return as she fell next to him.

“ Through your terrible influence, _Señor_ DiNozzo.” Tony snorted a laugh, sighing contently as he laid back.  
“ A good way to spend your last night here, I think.” There was no reply from the woman at his words, and he looked down, giving her a gentle nudge. “ Ziva?” She looked up at him, all trace of humour gone, and a face that said anger, but screamed despair.

“ I despise this, Tony. Our time being on a limit, having to ‘make the most’ of a few days. The goodb-“

“ _See you later’s_.”

“ See you later’s… it does not matter what we call them anymore. You are here, and I am there, and calling it something different does not make it any easier.” He looked at her, frowning slightly, before speaking.  
“ Goodbyes are never easy, Zi. Hardest 180 of your life.” Her eyes widened, his glancing away from her, before she took a sharp breath, shaking her head. 

“ I cannot pretend that this is easy any more, Tony. For me to come to you, and then leave, as if it is the most natural thing in the world. That us being apart is anything other than _wrong_.”

“ So what do we do?” It was a question in every sense of the word, and her eyes met his once more, soft, searching. “ I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tired of pretending, Ziva.

“ I…I do not know. But I did not think it would come to a time in my life where I was having to hold back, where I was lying to my friends, my _family,_ about my relationship and-“

“ Relationship?”

Ziva felt herself freeze at the question, mouth becoming dry. The forbidden word; she had said it. Her heart seemed to pound against her ribcage as her mind reeled, before she lifted her eyes to meet his, staring into them. 

“ Tony, I did not mean… Well, I did mean, I just…”  


“ Hey…” He shrugged, watching her for a moment, before settling back, a slight smirk finding his lips. “ If that’s what you want to call it, fine by me.” His words took a moment to sink in, and she shook her head, lifting a hand to protest.

“ No, no, I do not want to put you in that situation. We have been drinking, I should not have said it…” 

“ Drunken words are sober thoughts, right? Even beautiful women fall pray to that one.” He caught her hand, silencing her protests, looking at her with eyes that spoke deeply, and for the first time in a long time, Ziva felt her breath leave her. They stayed that way for a moment before Tony spoke once again, and his words seemed to reverberate within her very soul. 

“ Ziva… _ani ohev otach.”_

There was a flicker of nervousness about his voice; not quite enough alcohol to numb the fear, but enough to give him a lick of courage that he had struggled with for so long. Still, his stomach flipped in anxiety, and he focused on steadying the hand that held hers. _Buck up, Tony. DiNozzo men aren’t nervous. Especially not when they are declaring their love for their partner and colleague of many years._ Yet Ziva’s quietness did nothing to help, and he stared at her, swallowing hard before speaking again. “ Ziva…?”

She replied by pouncing forward, both hands grabbing his face, her lips crashing to his in a desperate kiss, almost possessive, and  one he quickly responded to by pulling her hips against his, a hand settling around her waist, the other twisting in the curls at the back of her head. Their lips fought for dominance, only slowly parting when Tony gently pulled away, giving her waist a soft squeeze. He looked at her, a flicker of confusion in his eyes, and almost guilt appearing as he spoke.

“ I can’t do this if…if it’s nothing. Not with you…” She raised a finger, gently laying it on his lips, a smile finding her own. 

“ _Ani ohevet otcha yoter._ ” He frowned slightly, and she chuckled, tapping his lips. “ _Yoter_ is more, Tony. Perhaps I will have to give you a few Hebrew lessons…”  Tony stared at her, before breaking into a grin, one that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. He grabbed her once more, kissing her deeply, before she swung a lithe leg around his waist, easily flipping them so she now peered up at him, a slightly mischievous smirk appearing as they parted, leaning up to bring her lips to his ear, whisper sending a shiver through him. “ And I want… _yoter…_ ”

He raised an eyebrow, fighting the urge to rip the dress from her, her fingers toying dangerously with his belt. “ Miss David, are you sure that you want to…y’know…”

“ Make love to the man I love? Yes.” There was no hesitation in her voice, and it caught Tony by surprise. She looked back at him, a steely expression crossing her features, stubborn, determined. “ We have wasted a lot of precious time, Tony. Do we need to waste any more?”

 A chuckle escaped his lips in response, and he leant down, finding the sweet spot between her neck and her collarbone and gently placed several kisses on it, lips leaving a trail of chaste kisses up her neck.  
“ Well, I suppose, when you put it like that…”

And Ziva allowed herself to laugh, to forget about the morning, to forget about leaving, as she sank into the sheets, Tony’s lips finding hers once again.

 

* * *

It was still early when she stirred, gentle sunlight seeping in between the curtains, the world still and quiet. She took a moment to lose the fog of sleep before shuffling under the covers, the warmth of the naked body next to her a comfort, and she snuggled into his chest, a strong arm curling around her lazily, Tony half opening his eyes at her movements.

“ S’up?” 

His voice was gruff, still laced with sleep, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, Ziva sighing contently.  
“ Nothing, my love. Go back to sleep.”

“ Time’s it?”

She giggled at his half asleep expression, reaching a hand up to softly stroke his cheek. “ Still early.”  


“ Good…” He pulled her close, free arm tucking the sheets around them, nuzzling into the wild curls of hair on the top of her head and sighing contently, eyes closing once again. Ziva allowed herself to intertwine her legs with his, head resting against his chest, breathing him in; leftover cologne, the warm Spanish air, cotton sheets, sex, _Tony_ , combining as one, and she let it seal itself firmly in her mind, a memory for the nights when she was alone instead of here. “ You sure you have to go?” 

She raised an eyebrow, gently running her fingers across the stubble on his jaw, smiling almost sadly. “ You know as well as I do that it is not through choice, Tony.” She paused, brow furrowing, feeling his grip around her tighten at her silence, eyes cracking open to look down at her.  


“ What?”

“ Just…when will I see you again?” Her voice was quiet, head bowing, a finger gently running through the hair on his chest. “ I know it will not be tomorrow, or next week but…it is Christmas soon.”

“ Thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas.” She have him a gentle punch to the chest, rolling her eyes.  


“ The holiday season is a celebration regardless of what _festival_ you choose to celebrate. It is a time for being at home, with friends, family…loved ones…it is not to be spent alone.” Tony raised an eyebrow, playing with the curls of hair that fell down her back absentmindedly.  


“ You’ve spent the last few alone.”

“ And it is not a choice I would recommend.” Her tone firmed slightly, Tony looking at her, before relenting, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“ Point noted. I’ll see what I can do, _sweetcheeks_.” Ziva laughed, tapping a finger against his chest as she looked up at him. 

“ Do not think I do not remember that nickname, as I did in Berlin, _my little hairy butt._ ” She reached around, gently squeezing it as she said so, Tony laughing, grin once more on his face.  


“ Easy there, my little ninja. Don’t want to be starting something you cannot finish.”

Ziva’s smirk curled her lips, hand sliding along his hip before gently grabbing him, Tony’s eyebrow raising once more. “ I do not think that is a problem for _either_ of us, Tony.” Her reward was a laugh, Tony leaning down to kiss her.  


“ You grab my knee like that, and I’m sure we’ll find out.” Ziva almost snorted, catching his bottom lip between her teeth with a grin.

“ That is _definitely_ not your knee.”

 

* * *

The flight had been long, she had been unable to nap, and she was sure the red around her eyes from the tears had yet to settle. The urge to stay had almost overwhelmed her, only reluctantly parting from him at the airport when her flight had been called, glancing over her shoulder to see her own feelings reflected in the sad smile he was doing his best to maintain; _don’t go._

She had been relieved to see Gibbs standing at arrivals on her arrival. Something about his presence calmed her; this was her _home,_ despite Tony being so far from it. She smiled broadly as she found him, the older man embracing her, planting a kiss to the side of her head. 

“ ‘Ye have a good time?”

“ Yes, I did, you do not have to worry, _abba_.” Gibbs smirked at the term, taking her suitcase from her, Ziva sighing as they began the walk to the car. “ Spain is so lovely this time of year. We visited the most beautiful little vineyard, although there was every kind of fruit imaginable. I have decided that is what I am missing at my home, Gibbs, a garden like that.”

“ DC ain’t Spain.”

“ True, very true.” They stopped at the black sedan, Gibbs lifting her suitcase into the boot before climbing into the car, Ziva slipping into the passenger seat.

“ DiNozzo okay?” Gibbs looked at her as he started the engine, Ziva chuckling slightly, smile not quite reaching her eyes.  


“ Tony is… Tony. He is as good as ever.” She fell silent, Gibbs glancing at her, before turning his eyes back on the road. Ziva chewed her lip, before quietly speaking again. “ He is…speaking about trying to come home for the holiday season.”

“ Yeah?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow, glancing to her. 

“ Yes…” She looked at him, brow furrowing, before looking away. “ We were discussing when we would see each other next…he said he would try, because I asked him to.”

“ You do what you can for people you love.” Ziva’s head whipped around, staring at Gibbs, his eyes unmoving from the road ahead. “ You gonna tell me ‘ya don’t love each other, Ziver?” Her mouth opened, then closed again, head turning to face the road in front, before her eyes fell to her lap. A half laugh escaped her and she sniffed, swallowing back the lump in her throat.  
“ Rule 12.”

“ Never date a co-worker. _Date.”_ Gibbs glanced to her, their eyes meeting, before he looked back to the road, chuckling slightly. “ Never said a word about love.” 

 


	6. Christmas Eve

She found herself almost in a daze the weeks following her return to DC from Rota. The first few nights she had found herself wondering if it had all really been real, but it was impossible to fake the sensation of her skin against his, his lips against hers, the very way his eyes had burned into her soul still etched in her mind. 

But Tony? Tony had been near radio silent. A text message when he had landed, a video call at the end of that week in which he had been distracted and distant, and a few emails from work here and there. 

And for the last two weeks? Nothing. Not a single word. At first she had been worried, deeply so. This wasn’t like Tony, he was _never_ quiet, but as time passed, she found herself growing angry, frustrated. After all, had it not been him who had told her all men were just looking for one thing, and one thing only? As ridiculous as it seemed to her, the irrational little voice in her head whispered it constantly in her ear, that they had crossed that line, and her fears about mudding with their friendship had come true. But her heart cried folly - he’d told her he _loved_ her, Tony would not have said it if he hadn’t meant it. Sure, he played the part of chauvinistic playboy well, sometimes _too_ well, but that was all an act, a well mastered mask to hide what he found uncomfortable, difficult, even upsetting. 

She was almost ashamed to admit she had spent more than one night worrying over it, and even more so that she had _cried_ over it all. Ziva David did not cry, not easily, and part of her was furious that she had spilled precious tears over a man, over such a ridiculous situation. They were hundreds of miles apart, she should have known better than to have placed her hopes so high. The other half of her soul, however, was simply hurt, a quiet, painful kind of acceptance of the situation, still missing him. This was not just a _man_ , this was _Tony_. He would have a reason; a logical, valid reason, and she would understand, in time. He had always given her that trust, always placed his faith in her, even when she had least deserved it; surely it was only fair she did the same this time?  
  
The weeks had marched on, and it was already snowing when the holiday season came around, the delightful crunch of snow under her boots welcoming her home from work each evening. The festive lights has popped up here and there, the choirs beginning their choruses at the malls, and the coffee stand began to have the faint hint of eggnog. Ducky had very graciously agreed to host Christmas Dinner, something she could not pretend she was not excited for, and she had spent a great deal of time busying herself finding presents, carefully wrapping each one to perfection.

With the universe thankfully granting them a case free day, Gibbs had sent them home early on the 24th, McGee inviting both her and Bishop, as well as Jimmy and Breena with Victoria, to celebrate that evening at his home with Delilah. After an evening of games and home made mulled wine, she had made her way back through the snowy city, merry yet the shadow of a missing figure hanging over her. _He should’ve been here._ Should’ve been sharing her eggnogg, should’ve been protesting against Tim’s win at Scrabble, should’ve been buying gag gifts to open at the dinner table. She had watched the two couples laugh together, the gentle touches, the chaste kisses to the cheek with almost jealousy and she hated herself for it. 

Kicking off her boots, she welcomed the warmth of her apartment against the chill of her cheeks, slipping her jacket and scarf onto the pegs by the door. She glanced at herself in the floor length mirror in the hall, curls loose about her shoulders, and saw the look on her face; her eyes reflected her sadness, regardless of how much she dressed herself up. She glanced back across the room, eyes falling to the laptop that sat on her coffee table. It was ridiculous, she reckoned, but maybe, just maybe…

Letting herself fall onto the sofa, she pulled it towards her, opening it and clicking on the icon for messaging. His profile appeared in front of her, the history of their very brief conversations appearing once more, and she looked to his picture, face falling; _offline, last active 3 days ago._ She chastised herself for being hopeful, for daring to think that he would be waiting for her.

There was a gentle knock on her door, putting her on guard. _It is nearly midnight._ She closed the laptop with a huff, pushing it aside, before heading for the door, unlocking it and opening it cautiously, throwing it open at the sight of who stood on the step.

“ Special delivery?”

It could not have been anyone else, she reckoned. There he stood, long jacket and scarf, fresh snow falling on his shoulders and hair, a large bag slung over his shoulders, looking at her with that _damned_ little smile. Her eyes scanned him; freshly shaven that morning, he’d had a haircut too, and he’d lost a little weight since they had last met. 

“ You,” she choked, pointing a finger, “ What are you doing here?”  
  
“ Well, _Zee-vah_ , my flight landed a little while ago, and I promised you a few weeks ago I’d do my best to be home for the holidays…and here I am.” He paused, looking over her, tongue flicking at his lips. “ You look beautiful.  
  
“ You,” she breathed, still staring at him, not acknowledging his comments, “ have not replied to my messages in over two weeks, and now you have the _chin_ to show up at my door, on the first night of Hannukah, and Christmas Eve, with absolutely no prior warning, looking at me like _that._ ”

Tony shuffled slightly uncomfortably, managing a lop sided grin. “ It’s _cheek_ , Zi. But…yes. You know I love a good cliché. S’pose I should have brought a sign… _Love Actually_. Andrew Lincoln, Kiera Knightley…I’m really a carol singer… ” There was silence, the Israeli staring at him, before the smile dropped a little from his face. “ Please, Zi, I can explain. Can I just come in?” She moved aside from the door with a sigh, Tony stepping inside, Ziva closing the door behind him before turning back to him, a disgruntled pout on her face.

  
“ You better have an explanation because-“ She didn’t get a chance to finish, Tony’s holdall slipping to the floor as he grabbed her, hands cupping her face, his lips finding hers in a blisteringly passionate, deep kiss. Her hands found his jacket, curling in the lapels and pulling him against her; she’d be damned if she let him lead _all_ the time. There was a slight pant on both of their breaths as their lips parted reluctantly, Tony leaning back in for a quick, chaste kiss, Ziva tapping a finger against his lips, a slight glint in her eyes.

“ You’re cute when you pout.”

  
“ I am still angry with you, _Anthony_.”

“ Christian name. Must be in big trouble.” She gave him an expectant look, Tony sighing softly, smile dropping. “ Okay, okay, I know. You deserve an explanation. I’ve been working an undercover case.” Her face immediately tightened, any hint of a smile disappearing, hands finding her hips as she stared at him. 

“ I thought you were staying out of the major cases? I thought you said it was routine?”  
  
“ It was! Well, until this one came up. It’s all good, we should have wrapped things up-“

“ _Should have._ Tony!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing slightly at the sharpness of his name, before looking back at her apologetically. 

“ I know, Ziva, I’m sorry. It must have been horrible, not hearing for that long, and I know I’ve been wrapped up in the case for weeks now, my head has been all over the place.” He looked at her, like a guilty child confessing, and Ziva found she did not have the heart to be angry. The fact that he was stood in her living room, in the flesh, and that he was not thousands of miles away trumped this confession. Had she not been the one to say they had wasted time? Was it not time wasted to argue with him over this? She nodded softly, barely hesitating before wrapping her arms around him, burying her face against his chest, breathing in the delicious smell of him once again. She felt him relax at her touch, arms encircling her, large hands gripping her gently, a relieved sigh rumbling in his chest.  
  
“ You were supposed to be taking it easily, Tony. You were shot just over a year ago.”  
  
“ Don’t remind me.” She pulled back enough to look at him, finding herself staring into his eyes, a frown finding her face.  
  
“ And what if that had happened again?” She found her voice more stern, the very words she was speaking making her stomach twist in anxiety. “ What if you had been shot, so far away from us? What if you had not been so lucky this time? How long would we have had to have waited to hear, how long would I have stared at my phone, waiting for a call that would never come?” His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, brows set in a deep frown. 

“ But that didn’t happen, I’m here, aren’t I?”

“ But what if it had? What if I had lost you, Tony, and been so far away?” The pain in her voice was evident, laced with an anxious care, and his face softened. This was little to do with the last few weeks of near radio silence. This was coming from the Ziva below that frosty exterior, the Ziva that had shared his bed, the Ziva that had stood on the runway in Israel. She had been _afraid._ As much as the guilt for that bothered him, a small voice in his head cheered loudly; did this mean that she had meant what she had said, under the influence of good champagne sangria, was true? For as much as he had treasured that night, a part of him nagged for confirmation. He hated it, hated to question her, but Ziva was Ziva, and acting on impulse was her speciality. _Only one way to find out_.  
  
“ Then I would have left this world as least content to know that I had told you I loved you.” Her breath hitched, his words had caught her by surprise, and she stared at him as he melted into a gentle smile. “ I meant it when I said it in Spain,” he murmured, thumb gently tracing her cheekbone, “ I love you, Ziva David. Truly, madly, deeply. As cheesy as it is to be stood here telling you that, on Christmas Eve, it’s true.” He felt himself rambling, his words tumbling out of control as they often did when nerves surfaced, her dark brown eyes pools that he found himself sinking quickly in. “ I told you a long time ago that I couldn’t live without you, and now I more than guess. I know. And I know a lot of what we say to each other isn’t said, but this _has_ to be. I can’t pretend anymore, I can’t ignore this.” 

She wordlessly nodded, a hand cupping his cheek, thumb tracing the shadow of end-of-day stubble beginning to grow. Her face fell into a frown, voice little more than a whisper. “ This will not be easy, Tony. A relationship, we…”

  
“ Can make it work if it’s what we both want, if…we love each other.” His voice was far more confident than she had been expecting, and she felt her stomach knot; _he loved her._ Despite everything, the very concept both terrified and thrilled her in equal parts, and image of them, _together_ , a couple, was one she could still not believe was materialising. She answered with an almost shy nod, a smile appearing once again, and Tony grinned down at her, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“ I told you I’d be here.”

“ You did, and I am very thankful that you are.” She pushed herself up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, earning her a low chuckle. “ Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“ Happy Hannukah, Ziva.”

 

* * *

 

It had continued to snow overnight, the ground coated in a fresh layer when Tony awoke, peeking through the blinds before grinning. It was hardly a secret that he loved Christmas, heck the whole holiday season, and he had no plans to hide that. Leaving Ziva snoring blissfully amongst the covers, he headed for the living room, humming to himself as he set out presents from the large holdall, card on top for her to open. Standing back to admire his work, he gave a satisfied nod, before sauntering through to the kitchen, flicking the radio on and humming along to the Christmas tune that floated from it, raiding the fridge for the ingredients he had picked up the night before. He sang along with the music, unconsciously dancing along with it as he beat eggs into a bowl, nearly dropping said bowl as Ziva’s voice floated through.

“ Do you always dance in your boxer shorts in the kitchen, or is that just a Christmas tradition?” 

“ Hey,  you almost sound as though you were complaining, and I…Ziva David, are you wearing my clothes?”

She was leaning against the doorframe, dressed only in one of his Ohio State t-shirts, tongue tracing her lips, a teasing smile his response before she shrugged nonchalantly. “ I found it on the floor, next to my pile of presents, I assumed it was for me too, yes?” She pretended to admire it, tugging at it lightly. “ It is not _too_ short, is it?” Tony stared for a moment, before breaking into a grin, Ziva chuckling as she sauntered over to him. “ I suppose it is not a no…” She glanced around the kitchen, peering into the bowl. “ Are you making me breakfast?”

“ Yes, well, I was until you…distracted me.” He waved a hand, setting the bowl down, voice changing slightly. “ My mother, she… she made Christmas morning breakfast, every year. French toast, with poached eggs and smoked salmon, I guess it was a British thing…” He shrugged, Ziva’s smile growing, gently looping her arms around his waist.

“ And so you are doing the same?”  
  
“ Always been special to me,” he paused, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her, “ thought I’d do it for you.” 

She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the doorbell. They both froze, staring through the apartment, before springing apart, Ziva scrambling across the room, flying into the bedroom and grabbing a pair of leggings, before kicking Tony’s bag into the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her. 

“ Stay in there and be quiet!” she hissed, waving a hand at him, Tony staring.  
  
“ But you are still in-“  
  
“ _Quiet!”_

He disappeared back into the kitchen, Ziva running her hands through her hair to calm it, grabbing a cardigan and pulling it on, before opening the door. She barely had time to register her guests before Abby launched herself into her arms, squealing.  
  
“ _Merry Christmas!_ ” Ziva laughed softly, patting her on the back, Gibbs smiling behind her.  
  
“ Well, a Merry Christmas to you too! I was not expecting such an early visit.”

“ Well, I suppose today is the first day of Hannukah really, but we decided to drop by with your presents, because nobody should be alone on Christmas Morning, and it means you can open your presents before Ducky’s later!” Gibbs sighed patiently, Abby looking at him.  
  
“ I think she gets, it, Abbs.”

“ Oh, sorry!” Abby pulled back, Ziva smiling gently as she stepped aside, both stepping into the flat, Abby setting down a large bag of gifts, Gibbs staring at Ziva. She raised an eyebrow, the older man’s eyes not moving, Abby glancing over at the silence. “ Everything okay?”

“ Yes, absolutely.” Ziva looked at Gibbs, silently pleading with him to not voice whatever thought had gone through his head, but Abby beat her to it.  
  
“ Ziva… are you wearing an _Ohio State t-shirt_?” Ziva opened her mouth to respond, Abby pointing a finger as she marched over, reaching for the label at the back of the shirt, the familiar name scrawled in black sharpie across it, the Goth yelling victoriously. “ _Anthony DiNozzo, come out here right now!_ ” There was a crash from the kitchen in response and Abby took off in that direction, Ziva raising a hand to her head, looking helplessly at Gibbs as there was a yell from the kitchen, and a squeal from Abby.  
  
“ _I knew it_!! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Oh my gosh, _Tony_ , you’re here! You’re here for Christmas! Are you cooking breakfast? For _Ziva_! _In your boxer shorts_?!” 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ziva, who pulled a face, the slightest of blushes gracing her cheeks, huffing slightly and not meeting his eyes. “ He turned up last night. Something about an undercover assignment keeping him busy.” Abby dragged Tony through to the living room, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
“ Gibbs, it’s Tony! I mean, he’s a little more tanned, and skinnier, and his hair is _totally_ throwing back to, y’know, a few years ago, post-Somalia, mug shot slash bed head style but that’s okay because it’s Tony!” She gave him another hug, before looking to Ziva, an attempt at a frown appearing. “ You _hid_ him from us?!”

“ Heya Boss. Merry Christmas Day.” Tony waved an awkward hand, Gibbs looking from him, to Ziva, before sighing, smirk twisting at the corners of his mouth.

“ Ah heck, DiNozzo.”

 


End file.
